The invention relates to a rotary scanning device including a rotary body having a plurality of magnetic recording heads secured to its periphery and having recording amplifiers, which are associated with the magnetic recording heads and can be driven via a rotary transformer.
Such a scanning device is known from the document IEEE Transactions on Broadcasting, Vol. BC-33, No. 4, Dec. 1987, pp. 203 to 209. The known scanning device comprises an 18-channel rotary transformer for 18 magnetic heads arranged at the periphery of a rotary drum. The 18 magnetic heads comprise eight magnetic heads for recording, eight magnetic heads for reproducing and two magnetic heads for erasing a digital HDTV signal. The rotary drum carries recording and playback amplifiers which should each be capable of handling a data transmission rate of 148.5 Mbit/s in order to achieve recording on and from the magnetic tape with an overall data transmission rate of 1.188 Gbit/s.